


Wuko as RW&RB

by Buywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: Wuko as a scene from red white and Royal blue by Casey mcquiston
Relationships: Wu/Mako, Wuko - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wuko as RW&RB

“What are you doing out here?” says Wu, as he trudged through the thick layer of snow clinging to the ground. 

Mako gestured at everything, struggling to decide on something specific. Eventually, he said, “The view.”

“Why, though? The party’s inside. It’s much more exciting in there.”

Again, Mako struggled to find the correct words. “Sometimes everything is just… too much.”

Wu moved and stood next to Mako; the backs of their hands touched as he did, sending a current of warmth through Wu’s freezing body. 

There’s not much to say, and they sit there for a while, Wu staring at the stars, Mako trying to look at the snow-covered trees and distant mountains, failing every time he turns to glance at Wu. They’re standing so close, and it’s throwing Mako off. 

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a random person? Someone who doesn’t have the world watching their every move, someone free to make their own decisions?”

Wu blinked at Mako. “Not really. I think that somehow I still would have ended up in the public eye anyway.” He pauses. “Do- do you ever do that? Wonder, I mean?”

Mako sighed, dragging his hand down his face. He looked beaten, like the constant watching of the public that occurred when one was a friend of Avatar Korra was wearing on him. He affirmed this a moment later, saying, “All the time. I haven’t been able to make my own choices - without fear of the consequences, or fear of how the public will react - in a long time.”

“What would you do, Mako? If you didn’t have to keep up an appropriate public image, or however it is you want to phrase that.”

Mako thought for a moment before saying, “I’m not sure what I would do career-wise, but I’d probably date more.” He nodded. “I’d definitely date more.” He looked wistful, and for a second Wu was warmed by a pang of - jealousy? 

“Well, why can’t you date more anyway? I’m sure there’s lots of girls that would be interested in a prince. Heck, I’m just the son of an influential person, and I have plenty of people interested in me.” Wu wasn’t trying to brag or be annoying - it was true enough, and Mako knew it.

“I know that, and there are some women that I have dated that I truly did want to date - but there are,” he paused, struggling to find the right words. “Other people that interest me as well.”

Wu blinked. “Like who? I’m sure they’d be interested in you too, it’s not like-”

Mako sighed. Sometimes Wu was just clueless. “Wu. I have other people who interest me.” He put emphasis on every word, trying to get Wu to understand what he was saying. 

Wu blinked at him again - why did Wu do that so much when he was confused? “I don’t know what you mean.”

Mako sighed. He turned to Wu, put his hands on either side of his head, and said, “Fine, you idiot. Fine.” Before kissing Wu full on the mouth. 

Wu wasn’t about to complain. At least, not until Mako pulled away, face flushed and eyes panicked as he tripped backwards and headed back to the party - presumably to find his friend and leave.

Wu stared after him for a moment before saying to himself, “What just- what.”

International relations just got weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! I said it before but this is based off of a scene from Red White and Royal Blue.


End file.
